Behind those lips
by bicorn26
Summary: Santana Lopez is a mysterious, confident, sexy woman who meets Brittany at a bar one night. They sleep together, but the next morning, Brittany wakes up and there's nobody there. How will she find her again? And why didn't Santana want to be kissed?
1. Chapter 1

New York City had its fair share of attractions for Santana. The women, the bars, the women, the list was endless. But the one thing she loved so much about her hometown was how large it was. Walking down the street and being able to disappear amongst the crowd released a sense of pleasure within her. Not that she didn't like to be noticed, because Santana knew exactly when and how to be noticed, but it meant that people wouldn't bother her. They were too wrapped up in their own lives and so was she.

It was late into the night and the sky was dark, the moon casting a glowing ambience over the exterior of the tall buildings in the city. Lights were bright, Broadway advertisements grinning down onto the people walking below. Santana loved it, how even though it wasn't daytime, it was still profusely loud. She didn't have to listen to the shit in her own head, and whilst most people complained, it was definitely not a problem for her. The volume could stay.

A smirk was plastered on her lips as she ambled down the street, tight jeans clung to her legs and clad in a black leather jacket. A cigar rested firmly in her hand, raised to her lips carefully as to not smudge any of the dark red lipstick coating her mouth. Her free hand relaxed into one of the pockets of her jacket as she walked. Every now and then, a drunken man would stumble in her direction, trying his luck. However, being the gutsy woman she was, she wasn't afraid to give them a piece of her mind.

"Fuck off, I'm not interested."

Seeing the man back off, holding his hands up in defense, some still smirking suggestively, the Latina would continue walking, eventually putting out her cigar and stomping it to the ground. When she reached her destination, a popular bar in the inner city, she grinned, knowing full well she was late.

"Rachel, you look great. Trust me. He's going to love it." Brittany walked towards the smaller girl with a smile, adjusting the necklace around her friend's neck.

Rachel looked up at her, sighing quietly. "But Britt, I want him to think I look good, you know?"

"You look amazing, believe me. Finn is an extremely lucky guy. Though I'm sure he'll like you a bit more if you smile." She smiled sweetly at the brunette girl, her smile growing when she got a smile back in response.

"You're my best friend, Britt. I love you."

"I love you too, Rach. Now if we don't get a move on, you won't be meeting Finn at all." She giggled, grabbing the girl's arm and leading her to the door of their apartment.

Around twenty minutes later, the girls were sat in a booth alongside Finn, Rachel's boyfriend and Mike, one of Finn's close friends. The bar was pretty crowded; music pounding throughout the building and off the walls and Brittany could barely even hear herself think.

"You look really pretty tonight, Rach. That dress really suits you." Finn spoke to Rachel, his voice only just reaching Brittany's ears. Upon hearing it, Brittany smirked over at Rachel proudly, sending her a proud wink.

Rachel leaned over to mumble something in Finn's ear, causing to Brittany to avert her eyes when she saw the boy smirk back at her.

Glancing around the bar from her seat, she didn't see anything that caught her eye immediately. People were dancing together on the dance floor, moving their bodies to the beat. She ached to join them, but she hadn't drunk nearly enough yet to completely let go in a room of strangers.

Cutting her off, Mike leaned closer to her right side, speaking into her ear. "Thank god you're here. Otherwise I'd be sat watching these two kiss all night."

Brittany turned to him, chuckling softly as she glanced over at the pair, their lips in fact locked onto each other. "Well, I'm glad you're here." She smiled over at him.

"Think we've saved each other tonight. I'm gonna get the drinks in, what do you want?" He asked, edging slightly closer to her.

Humming, Brittany looked down at her empty glass which once contained a vodka and coke. "I'll have the same again. Thanks, Mike. Next round is on me." She smiled amiably in his direction.

When he smiled back and asked the other two what they wanted, he shifted over to the bar. The tall blonde glanced over at Rachel, who pulled back from Finn when he stood up to follow Mike to the bar.

"I told you he'd like it." Brittany grinned over at her smaller friend, gesturing to Finn with her head.

Rachel looked over in the tall boy's direction, looking back at the Blonde with a shy smile. "Guess you were right, Britt. I think… I'll be going back to his tonight."

"Oh." Brittany smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. "I should give you fashion advice more often."

Rachel laughed, kicking her friend playfully in the shin. "Whatever. But I guess you do dress well because you have an admirer."

Her brow furrowing in confusion, Brittany glanced over at her friend. "What? Who?"

Tilting her head to the other side of the room, Brittany followed the gesture and locked eyes with a Latina, her brown eyes roaming over the Blonde's body suggestively. Brittany couldn't help but look away; it was no lie that the tanned girl was unbelievably gorgeous. Her lips were red, her dark hair wavy and flowing past her shoulders, not to mention that confident simper that had taken place on those delicious lips.

Brittany was distracted from her thoughts though when she saw a blonde girl tapping the mysterious woman's shoulder, leaning closer to her ear to whisper something.

"Nah, I don't think she was." Brittany shrugged, trying to hide her disappointment as she looked back at her friend. "Besides, she's got a girlfriend."

/

"Look Quinn, I get it, I was late. But I don't see precious Puck being on time either." She arched an eyebrow in the Blonde's direction who was sat to the side of her. "So don't be bitching at me."

Quinn laughed to herself, slapping the Latina's shoulder before sipping her drink. "I can guarantee you that he will get the same treatment when he decides to show up."

"We'll see about that. I don't even know why I sit with you, you're an utter bitch to me all of the time." She downed the rest of her drink, glancing over at the door when Puck walked through the door, smiling cheekily over at them. "And here he is now, I want to witness this for myself."

Quinn sat up straighter as the boy strode over to their booth, pressing a long kiss to his lips as he sat down opposite them. "Hi, baby. I missed you." She mumbled into his ear, causing Santana to scowl profusely.

"Seriously? I get my ear bitten off and he gets kisses?" She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What would you prefer? Kisses of your own? Because I totally want front seats to that." Puck said, licking his lips suggestively.

Santana glowered in his direction, shaking her head abruptly. "Absolutely not. Besides, Quinn isn't my type."

Quinn looked at Santana, feigning hurt. "I'm Blonde, aren't I?"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well..." Quinn began, glancing over at the table where she'd caught Santana staring at the Blonde who was now laughing along with her friends, "Judging by the way you've been staring, it would seem that Blondes are definitely your type."

A scoff escaped Santana's lips and she rolled her eyes, turning her attention to her empty glass. "You have no idea what my type is."

Puck piped up then, running his hand over his "Mohawk". "I know what her type is, Quinn. Anyone who doesn't want to stay around in the morning."

Santana laughed, raising her eyebrows with a small smirk. "Guess he has a point. Or more so, someone who doesn't expect me to stay around in the morning." Looking down at her glass again, she looked around for the toilets, spotting the door on the other side of the bar. "I'll be back. Try to behave yourselves while I'm gone. Or at least try to keep it subtle."

Quinn opened her mouth to argue as Santana stood up next to her, leaving the booth, but stopped when she saw Puck grin over at her. "Is that your leg?"

/

"Alright, alright. Brittany, get the next round in. Can you stand up after those shots?" Finn laughed, glancing over at her as she downed the last one.

"Of course I can. It's Rachel you should be worried about; she's the biggest lightweight I know." Brittany spoke with a giggle, slurring slightly as she stood up.

"Want me to come with you, Britt?" Mike offered with a chuckle, standing up and looping his arm around her waist.

"No, no. I'm fine, really. It's fine." She mumbled, moving out of the booth with a smile over her shoulder as she saw Mike nod and sit down.

Moving over to the bar, she leaned against the counter with a sigh, noticing how many people were waiting to be served, meaning she was in a queue. The music was slightly lower than it was earlier, although still pretty loud and the bar was still just as busy, if not more so. Brittany made a mental note to dance before she left. Even if it was on her own.

"Now who would leave a tall Blonde stood at the bar alone?" A low, husky voice emerged from behind her, the person it belonged to standing by her side moments later.

The Latina from earlier. Brittany recognised the strong red lipstick, except looking at her close up she could see that the woman had chocolate brown eyes, long toned legs and she smelt really fucking good.

"Uh..." She cleared her throat, trying to maintain her cool, even when the other woman looked her up down. "Nobody. I'm on my own."

The tanned woman laughed lowly, clicking her fingers in the bartender's direction to grasp his attention. "Now, it doesn't seem that way." She looked back towards Brittany. "I saw you downing shots with that skinny Asian over there. Surely he's worried about leaving..." She licked her lower lip slowly. "A good looking thing like you over here."

Brittany was stunned and quite frankly didn't know what to say. She was usually really confident and took control of most conversations, but this was completely different. Her heart was pounding like crazy in her chest and sure, she was attracted to women, but this was something else. Sex appeal was literally oozing from every part of her. Her lips were full and luscious and Brittany was dying to know how they taste.

"Well, I…" Play it cool. "I don't see why he'd be worried." She shrugged faux nonchalantly, glancing behind the bar briefly as she saw the bartender approach them.

"What can I getcha'?" He asked with a strong irish accent, cleaning a glass as he spoke.

Santana cut Brittany off before she even had the chance to speak. "A vodka and coke mixer with a dirty martini." He nodded in understanding before shifting off to make the drinks. The smile he gave Santana made it seem like she was well known in that bar.

"Wait, I'm supposed to get a round in for the table." She spoke to the woman, furrowing her brows with confusion.

"Who said they're for you?" Was the response, with an arched eyebrow sent her way.

"Well I.. I just thought-"

"Hey, I'm just fucking with you. Yes, the drinks are for us."

"But.. I don't even know your name."

Santana turned to face her, one arm leaning on the counter, her free hand running through her hair. "Does that really matter?"

Brittany was puzzled. This woman was definitely something different. "Um... Well, yeah. I don't usually drink with strangers."

An amused smirk stretched on red lips. "Alright, Blondie." She tapped her fingernails on the top of the counter, looking up at Brittany with the same smirk. "Santana. There. Now we're no longer strangers."

"San-tan-a." The tall blonde tested the name out on her tongue, which it seemed to roll off of naturally. "I'm Brittany."

"It's a pleasure, Brittany." Santana said in response, turning her head slightly to the counter when the bartender arrived with their drinks. "Put it on my tab, Rory." She gestured him away with a flick of the hand, her attention still firmly fixed on the Blonde in front of her.

Brittany watched as the bartender walked away, chuckling to himself. Yep, he definitely knew Santana. "Seems like you're known around here."

Santana looked at Brittany questioningly. "Ah, are you thinking of asking the bartenders questions incase I don't give enough away?" She laughed quietly, grabbing her glasses in her hand that was closest to the counter.

"It's definitely an option. But who knows, a lot might come out of you tonight." She smirked inwardly; her confidence was steadily coming back.

"You look like you're capable of doing that to me." The Latina husked, leaning closer to the Blonde, who'd followed Santana's actions and picked up her glass also. "Especially with those fingers and lips." She hinted, licking her lips before taking a sip of her drink.

Brittany, who'd began to sip on her beverage, had to use all of her strength to not spit it back out into her glass. Did she say she was keeping it cool? Because she wasn't anymore. Jesus. "Right. You know, I don't think your girlfriend would be happy with the things you're saying to me."

Santana only smirked in response, taking another long sip of her drink before placing it down on the counter. "My girlfriend, huh?"

Brittany nodded, trying to catch the straw in her glass with her tongue, waggling it around as it slipped out of reach. "Yeah, the Blonde girl you were sat with."

Brown eyes locked onto Brittany's seemingly nimble tongue as she swirled it around her glass. God, who knew one simple action could drive her so crazy? Those legs, now that tongue. Fuck. She was so distracted she almost forgot to respond. "I don't do girlfriends."

"Right…" She nodded, slightly relieved that the Blonde wasn't actually her girlfriend, but disappointed at the Latina's statement. She finally caught her straw, sucking it into her mouth.

"Now… I propose something. We finish these drinks and dance or we finish these drinks and I call us a cab." She leaned closer to Brittany as she spoke, moving her lips so that they weren't far from her ear. "But I won't lie, I'm good with either."

Brittany was stunned. She barely knew anything about this woman talking to her, yet.. she'd never met anyone as enigmatic and confident in her life. It was attractive and consumedly addictive. She couldn't get enough. She wanted to know more, to begin with, she didn't even know this woman's last name. But most of all, she really wanted to know what those red lips tasted like.

"I've been watching your foot tap on the floor all night. I think you should dance with me. Actually no, I know you want to dance with me." Santana stated, throwing her drink back before placing the empty glass on top of the counter. Moving and resting her hand on the Blonde's waist, her lips touched the woman's earlobe. "Or I can take you home with me and go down on you for as long as you can take it. My lips will roam every inch of your body and you won't be able to control yourself, not until my fingers trace your folds. When that happens, you'll beg me. Beg me to enter you and fuck you. When I do, that still won't be enough. Not until I'm curling my fingers with each pump to find that spot that nobody else can find." She pulled back slightly to look at Brittany's reaction, a small smirk forming on her lips when she saw the girl trembling. "And that's when you'll come. Harder than you've ever come in your entire life."

Brittany closed her eyes as Santana spoke into her ear, goosebumps forming over her skin at the close proximity of the woman. She was literally driving her insane. When the Latina pulled back, she opened her mouth to speak, only to find herself unable to string words together. All she could do was nod quickly, finishing the rest of her drink in one swift swig.

"I thought that might be your answer." Santana husked, pressing one teasing kiss to the base of the Blonde's neck, leaving a bright mark from the outline of her lipstick.

"Fuck.." Brittany breathed out, running her fingers through her hair and away from her clammy forehead. "But what about my friends?" She wasn't facing them, her attention solely focused on the Latina woman who was successfully seducing her.

Santana took the opportunity to look over Brittany's shoulder, seeing the Asian boy nowhere to be found, whilst the pair opposite were doing what looked like an act of cannibalism on each other's mouths.

"You're fine. The dwarf and the giant look like they're very busy. Don't know where your loverboy has disappeared to." Santana spoke with an amused smile, inwardly glad that he was nowhere to be found.

"The dwarf is Rachel, my best friend. Don't make me go back on my offer." She mumbled, pretending to be stern and only in fact being half serious.

"Last time I checked…" Santana pulled the Blonde closer, biting on her lobe firmly. "It was my offer. And you wouldn't dream of going back on it. Not when you're trembling the way you are."

Brittany couldn't bring herself to argue, this Latina woman already had her all figured out.

/

The cab ride back to Santana's apartment was exactly what Brittany expected it to be: Complete and utter torture. The tanned girl made every attempt she could to touch her, tracing her fingers over her thighs, which was simple when Brittany was wearing a dress that fell slightly lower than mid-thigh. Making their way up to the apartment was even more difficult, Santana pinning her to the wall of the apartment and pressing her thigh between Brittany's own legs. When the Blonde had questioned whether Santana had thought about CCTV, she had simply responded with "Nope. But that's hot." So she really couldn't argue. Especially when it really was hot.

Stepping into the apartment, Brittany would have normally taken the time to look around, but she wasn't really given much of a chance when the Latina literally carried her into the bedroom. Part of her was already too tipsy to care about how this wasn't typically like her, whilst the other part was just drowning in everything that was the Latina woman that had begun to kiss down her neck.

"I haven't even taken my shoes off yet." She mumbled with a giggle, tilting her head aside to give the Latina more room.

Looking up, Santana frowned a little in her direction. "I really hope this isn't your idea for sex talk."

"No. I can be sexy." She pouted unintentionally, kicking her shoes off as she did so.

"Oh, I know." Santana growled huskily, taking the opportunity to bite down on the Blonde's neck.

Brittany licked her lips in response, throwing her head back and moving her hands to remove Santana's black leather jacket.

Santana willingly removed it, shuffling out of it before pulling back to throw it aside. After doing so, she removed her white tanktop underneath, throwing that too aside to reveal a black lace bra underneath.

"Fuck.." Brittany moaned out at the sight, reaching out to touch the goddess in front of her, only to be stopped by Santana's hands. "No. Not yet."

Santana ignored Brittany's pout, lifting the Blonde up slightly to reach the zip behind her and pull it down. "Sure loverboy won't be upset about this?"

Brittany lifted herself up so Santana could remove the dress with ease, throwing it aside to reveal Brittany's matching blue lingerie. "He's not my loverboy. We're just friends."

"Not like I'd care anyway. You're a hot piece of ass." Santana shrugged honestly, eyes focused on Brittany's body. "Though you look sexy as fuck with this on, I'm sure you're even sexier naked."

Brittany swallowed thickly, back arching as she pulled her underwear down her own legs, making the bold move. "Still think so?"

"You're not fully naked yet." Santana husked, growling slightly as her hands fumbled to unclasp Brittany's bra, throwing it aside eagerly.

"Now I am."

"Fuck, I was right. I knew I would be." She shrugged, kissing her way up Brittany's chest to her jaw and neck. Peppering teasing kisses there, she kissed Brittany's jawline, chin, ears.. Everywhere but the Blonde's lips.

"Kiss me." Brittany whispered, looking up at the Latina straddling her lips and turning her on like crazy.

"I am kissing you."

"You know what I mean… Properly."

"I don't do that."

"Oh… Wh-"

She was cut off by Santana's tongue flicking over her nipple, the other breast being cupped by the Latina's long nimble fingers as she massaged it roughly.

"I don't want you to talk anymore unless you're calling out my name. Got it?" She pinched Brittany's nipple slightly to make a point, smoothing it over gently with her thumb.

Brittany looked down at her and nodded quickly, her hands fisting the sheets she was laid on. Small whimpers escaped her lips as Santana continued on, keeping up the pace before planting kisses down the Blonde's taut stomach. It took all of Brittany's strength to not tell Santana to not tease her, because she was completely wet and ready for her. She was sure she'd never been so wet and turned on in her life.

"You look delicious. But I need proof." Santana's voice was husky and low as she hovered her mouth over Brittany's shaved center, the air making Brittany moan loudly and spread her legs slightly.

"You can talk now. I want you to beg me."

Brittany's eyes opened and she glanced down at the tanned woman between her legs, her brow furrowing slightly before responding. "But.. I've never done that before."

"I don't care what you have or haven't done, Brittany. Beg me. Now."

Brittany swallowed thickly, even more turned on from the tone of Santana's voice. It wasn't angry or mean, just firm and confident. Her voice alone was literally sex.

"Please, Santana. I need you to fuck me. God.. I need you. Don't you see how wet I am? Please, fuck me. Make me come hard." She bit her lip, unsure of how she was doing as Santana was still gazing at the area between her legs. To see the reaction she'd get, she cleared her throat and spread her legs wider. "Don't you see how wet I am? It's all for you."

Santana smirked at that. Her smirk smug, lips faded from where she'd kissed on Brittany's body. "That's right. Now no talking."

Brittany nodded adamantly, waiting for Santana to finally make that contact and touch her. And when she did, she couldn't contain the moan that escaped her mouth. Santana's tongue was soft and wet, meeting her clit deliciously.

Santana hummed as she tasted Brittany, keeping her tongue still for the meantime to truly absorb the taste. She was soft yet sweet, with a hint of salty. Fuck, she truly was delicious.

"Guess I was right yet again." She looked up at Brittany momentarily before hooking her hands under each toned thigh and lowering her mouth once more.

Licking up the Blonde girl's slit, Santana moved her tongue avidly as she soaked up the girl's wetness. Hearing Brittany moan underneath her, she stepped it up and began to make tight circles on the woman's sweet clit. That made Brittany moan louder, especially when Santana sped up the movements of her tongue.

"Fuck, Santana…" She moaned out, lacing her fingers into dark hair. She could barely form words, something that had already become a habit when she was around the tanned woman.

Santana moved her tongue quickly, rubbing tighter circles as she positioned two fingers at the Blonde's entrance. When Brittany proceeded to push her head down, Santana took the hint to slide them inside her, not slowing down her tongue movements.

"Oh, god.." Brittany gasped, both hands now in Santana's hair, her head tilting back as she felt two long fingers inside her. When the Latina began to pump them inside, she could barely breathe, her orgasm building up inside of her, goosebumps forming on her body.

Santana could tell that Brittany was getting closer by her breathing, which had become a lot more erratic since the Latina had began and her legs had slowly began to shake. Taking the hint, pumped her fingers quicker, curling them with each pump and swirling her tongue round a lot faster than she had before.

Brittany lost it when Santana began to curl her fingers because fuck, she'd really never had it like that before. With each pump Santana would hit a spot that drove her crazy, building her up for a great orgasm that was rapidly approaching. She just needed something more…

"Come for me and scream out my name." Santana demanded before lowering her head again to suck vigorously on the Blonde's clit, her fingers pumping faster than ever. When Brittany's legs began to shake like crazy, Santana took the chance to use her free hand to grip the Blonde's thigh, scratching down it possessively.

Brittany's orgasm hit her like a tone of bricks, her back arching and her hands gripping Santana's dark locks desperately. "Santana!" She screamed out, her nails scratching her scalp. It reached every part of her body, rolling through her like a never ending wave. Her toes curled and her eyes closed tightly with pleasure.

Santana didn't slow down until Brittany began to fall from her climax, guiding her to ride it out with slow circular motions on her clit with her soft tongue. When the Blonde collapsed down on the bed, Santana took the opportunity to kneel up, wiping her mouth with a smirk as she ascended her pale naked body. "Mmm. Well that was a lot more fun than dancing."

Brittany sighed with exhaustion, wiping her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. She nodded slowly, unable to speak for a few moments whilst she regained some energy.

Santana didn't wait for a response, laying down next to Brittany and running a hand through her hair.

"Gosh, you weren't kidding huh?"

The Latina smirked knowingly, not even having to ask what it was that the Blonde woman next to her was referring to.

"I try my best. Mami always told me that was what mattered." She laughed quietly to herself, wiping a tiny amount of sweat from her forehead.

"Well.." Brittany began, turning on her side to face Santana, still slightly out of breath. "Do you want me to do you?'

Santana glanced back at her, shaking her head and lighting up a cigar from her beside cabinet. "No, that's alright. I think tasting you was enough." She offered the Blonde a small smirk, puffing on her cigar.

Brittany was disappointed, that was for sure, but something already told her that Santana was a person who got her own way. That much was clear from how confident she'd been all night. She wanted to try to persuade her, tell her how much she wanted to make her feel good. Instead though, she settled on an "Okay. Do you want me to catch a cab or something?"

Santana shook her head once more, blowing smoke from her mouth. "It's early morning. You can stay the night if you want."

Brittany nodded in understanding, sitting up slightly. "Well, thank you." Being bold, she leaned over to the tanned woman and pressed a light, chaste kiss to her cheek before pulling back and smiling shyly.

Santana didn't expect the kiss, that was for sure. Really she was used to the girls coming against her mouth before getting the hell out straight away. But for some reason, she couldn't figure it out and frankly, didn't want to, she kind of cared about this one. She shrugged it off, offering Brittany a small, unsure smile before finishing off the cigar and docking it out in the ashtray.

"You should sleep anyway. You've yawned a few times already."

Brittany looked confused, having not noticed that she'd done it. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Shuffling down the bed, she rested her head on the pillow, admiring the Latina's bedroom.

Santana laid down also, switching off the lamp and getting comfortable in the bed, laying on her back so she faced the ceiling.

"Thanks for a great night, Santana. And thanks for letting me stay over." She smiled softly, though Santana wouldn't be able to see it in the dark.

"Yep. Thanks too, Brittany." She bit her tongue to not add a vulgar comment about how good the Blonde tasted because it didn't seem right. "Night." Turning over onto her side, she closed her eyes, back faced to the Blonde.

"Night, Santana." Brittany yawned softly, rubbing her eyes before closing her eyes herself, sleep soon finding her.

It took Santana that little bit longer to find sleep, because all she could think about was that sweet taste and that even sweeter yawn.

The next morning, Brittany woke up to sunlight beaming through the window, her back turned to where Santana had been sleeping the night before. Turning onto her back, she yawned, stretching out and rubbing her eyes. Shifting so that she was laid on her other side, she expected to see a beautiful Latina with deliciously wavy hair, but what she in fact found, was a note.

**To anyone who has read this and wants to continue reading, thank you and if you can, please leave a review to let me know what you think and anything you'd like to see, as I plan to extend this on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I know one person said that Santana came off as a douche and I hope in time you'll learn to love her as you learn more about her. Anything you'd like to see or add to this, please let me know. On with the story…**

"I had a great night with you last night. When you leave, the door should lock behind you so there's no worry about dropping off keys or anything. Maybe we'll meet again soon. Santana."

Brittany's nose scrunched up, her brow creasing as she re-read the note, sitting up in the Latina's bed. Was that it? No number? Or even a last name? She couldn't help but feel disappointed, yeah, she'd had a great night but there was so much more that could have come from it.

Climbing out of bed with a sigh, she searched the room for her garments that had been scattered around the night before. After finding them and getting dressed, she made sure she had her purse and keys before moving into the living room.

She hadn't really been given the chance to explore the house last night, with Santana pretty much attacking her as soon as her foot stepped inside. Glancing around though, she took in her surroundings, noticing the room was largely compiled of dark colours. The walls were dark brown with shades of red dashed around the room. A bookcase stood near the window and Brittany couldn't help but notice that a lot of the stuff in the room where very old fashioned.

Making her way towards the front door of the apartment, she stopped when her eyes landed the only photograph in the room. It was a framed picture of a young woman with strikingly similar characteristics to Santana. Reaching out to pick it up, Brittany studied it closely, trying to figure out who it could be. Naturally she would have thought it was her mother, but the picture was in black and white. She settled on grandmother, placing the picture back down with a small smile.

/

"Quinn if you tell me one more detail about last night with Puck I will end you." Santana cut her off, holding up her hand to silence her.

The blonde sat opposite arched an eyebrow, lifting her coffee cup to her lips. They were sat in a quiet coffee shop in the city, something they usually did during the week.

"Fine." She sighed, placing her cup back down. Furrowing her brow, she recollected the events last night at the club when she saw Santana leave with a woman she'd never seen before. "What happened to you last night, anyway?"

Santana looked up from her cup, unable to help the smile that pulled at her lips at what Quinn mentioned. She'd been thinking about it all morning, incapable of forgetting those moans or that taste. "I got laid." She shrugged nonchalantly, looking over at her friend.

"Well, I figured that. Where is she now?" Quinn laughed.

"I don't know." She shrugged again, this time pretending like she didn't care when in fact she was kind of curious. The woman could still be in her apartment for all she knew.

"How can you not..." She trailed off, her head tilting slightly to the side. "Did you leave her this morning?"

"So what if I did?"

A deep sigh fell from Quinn's lips, her hand coming up to pinch her brow with frustration. "You can't keep doing this, Santana. One day you're going to do it to the wrong girl and you'll regret it. I mean it."

"Do what, Quinn?" She threw her hands up in frustration. "It was a one night stand and that's it. I don't want anything more and I made that clear to her."

"You don't want anything more, huh? Is that why you've been smiling to yourself this morning?" She narrowed her eyes. "You think you can fool the whole world but you'll never be able to fool me."

"Fuck you, Fabray."

Quinn simply smirked in response, satisfied with herself. "So, when are you going to see her again?"

Santana's eyebrows knitted together as she looked over at the Blonde. "I'm not going to."

"What do you mean?"

"I left her a note saying I had a good night, that's it. And before you go on at me about how I always do this and end up hurting girls, you should know that she came to mine. I usually go to their place."

Quinn was slightly surprised at that, usually she was the one who actually went to collect the Latina from the girl's house because she didn't have her car with her. "Did you leave your number?"

"No." Santana stated simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why-"

"I'm not interested in anything more."

"Bullshit." Quinn declared, seeing right through her friend's false exterior.

Santana didn't respond, sipping on her coffee and letting her mind wonder back to last night, once again. It had taken the Latina a while to fall asleep because well, she had a beautiful naked Blonde laid next to her. After a while though, said woman's peaceful breaths lulled her to sleep. She'd woken up the next morning and turned to see Brittany's back facing her. Her long Blonde hair was flowing down her back, her toned muscles moving with every breath the woman took. It took everything in her willpower to not reach out and touch her, to see how soft her hair felt. Instead she did what she did best, getting dressed and running away like she always did. The note was something she wasn't accustomed to either but something inside of her felt like she owed the Blonde at least something.

"Just drop it." She said with a sigh, ignoring Quinn's sly smirk that was sent in her direction.

/

"But Brittany, you have to come to the party with us." Rachel pleaded, frowning over at her from the other sofa whilst Brittany absent-mindedly watched cartoons, a bowl of cereal in her hands.

**"**Rach.." She glanced over at her, hating that her friend was frowning. "We went out last night. And you still haven't told me about what happened with Finn."

A blush coated the smaller woman's cheeks and Brittany couldn't help but giggle in response. It was weird how much of a contrast they were. Brittany was sexually confident and exuberant in general, whereas you only had to say the word "sex" to Rachel and she would giggle like a schoolgirl.

"We had a good night, that's all I'm going to say." She giggled to herself whilst Brittany couldn't help but laugh in response. "And yeah, we went out but this is a party. It's one of Finn's friends."

"I have work tomorrow." Brittany shrugged, glancing back at the tv whilst eating some more of her brunch.

"We don't have to stay too late. Plus, you start at 12."

Brittany narrowed her eyes at Rachel, slowly caving. "Alright, fine. I'll go."

Rachel squealed, making Brittany laugh once again. "You're the best, Brittany. Now let's go shopping."

"Ugh…" The Blonde groaned, allowing Rachel to pull her up from the sofa.

/

After ordering take out and painful hours of shopping, Rachel and Brittany were getting ready in Brittany's room. She'd refused to get ready in Rachel's room because she felt as if her huge poster of Barbra Streisand was watching her get undressed. Creepy.

"I think you can do better, Brittany."

They'd been talking about the situation last night and how frankly, Brittany had no idea who the person she'd slept with really was. All she had was a first name. Sure, she knew where the woman lived but that didn't really tell her the important things. Like her favourite colour. Though judging from her living room, it was most likely red.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm not mad at her not wanting to stay in contact because it was a one night stand, it's just…" She trailed off with a shrug.

"She was a closed book, huh?"

"Super closed." She laughed a little, sipping on a glass of wine that they were having as a pre-drink.

"Well, she's silly to not want to stay around." Rachel grinned, leaning over to bump her best friend on the nose, smiling when she got a giggle in response. "Now let's get ready and have a fun night."

Brittany nodded, smiling widely back at her best friend. Sure, last night had been amazing but it was clear that Santana wanted nothing more. She pushed the thought aside and instead focused on having an amazing night with her friends.

/

"Move out of my way." Santana sighed, pushing a tall guy out of the way to get into the kitchen and get a drink. The place was packed, people dancing, doing shots, or just stood around talking. She felt like she was back in High school again.

"Santana!" Puck slurred, moving over to her and looping his arm around her shoulders, trying to maintain his balance.

"Great party, Puckerman." She mumbled dryly, rolling her eyes at his drunken state. He'd never been able to handle his drink as well as her. "I feel like we're freshmen again."

He laughed, punching her shoulder playfully. "You know that I'm.." He hiccupped, making Santana laugh. "I'm the party man."

"Oh, I know you are." Santana stated, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where's Fabray?"

"Talking to somebody, I don't know." He flicked his hand, turning around to the island to pour some shots. "Want one, Lopez?"

She smirked wickedly, moving to stand next to him, looking around the kitchen for a brief moment. "You know it."

After a few shots of Vodka, Puck was practically stumbling over in the kitchen. "Shit, I better find Quinn." She chuckled, sitting the boy down on a seat in the kitchen. "Where was she last?"

Screwing up his face in thought, he closed his eyes and opened them again quickly. "Outside somewhere."

Santana tried her hardest not to laugh at the expense of her friend, nodding in understanding and making her way through the kitchen to open the outside door.

/

Brittany had been at the party for a few hours, dancing with Rachel at first before she'd gone off somewhere with Finn. Luckily though, he'd brought Mike along with him so she wasn't on her own. He'd been flirting with her throughout the night and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't reciprocating.

After a while though, she said she needed some fresh air, accepting Mike's offer when he said he'd join her outside.

"It's so crowded in there." She giggled, leaning back against the side of the house, relieved she'd chosen to not wear heels.

"I know." Mike chuckled, standing in front of her with a small smile. "You're having a good night though, right?"

Brittany nodded, taking a small sip of the drink still in her hand. "It's fun. Though I think we lost the other two."

"Well…" Mike shrugged a little. "I'm glad. It's good just being with you for a bit."

A small smile pulling on her lips, Brittany nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too."

After several moments of silence, Mike bit down on his lower lip, glancing back at the Blonde. About to lean in to kiss her, he stopped when Brittany looked aside, not having heard the door open.

Santana stood there, her arms crossed over her chest watching them with slightly narrowed eyes.

/

What a small fucking world. Puck seemed to know everybody, including Skinny Asian from the night before. And the woman she'd been thinking about all day, no matter how much she tried to push the thought aside.

Obviously she looked beautiful. Her hair was tied up in a long ponytail, skinny jeans on which made her legs look even longer than they were and was wearing a tight shirt, which accentuated her chest. Santana didn't try to keep her leering subtle either. Why was she with Skinny Asian?

"Who are you?" Mike asked, not oblivious to how Santana was gazing at Brittany, who stayed silent.

"Just a friend of Brittany's." She shrugged off, stepping slightly closer and leaning casually against the side of the building.

"Um.. Mike, would you mind getting me another drink? I've finished this one." She cut in, clearing her throat slightly and handing him her empty cup.

He looked between the two of them before nodding silently and kissing her cheek. "Yeah, I'll be back soon." He gave Santana one final look before walking back inside the house.

Santana smirked a little, looking back at the Blonde, pleased she'd gotten rid of him. "Hi."

"Um, hi." Brittany responded, standing up straight and scratching the back of her neck. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon."

Santana shrugged, pulling a cigar from her jacket pocket. "Well, you have." She glanced down at her hand and looked back at Brittany. "You want one?"

The blonde's nose scrunched up and she shook her head. "They're bad for you."

A laugh escaped Santana's lips and her head moved with amusement. "A lot of things are bad for you."

Watching Santana light up her cigar and pull it to her lips, Brittany watched her closely, noticing she was wearing the same shade of lipstick as the night before. Shit, the night before. They hadn't spoken about that yet.

"So… I'm guessing Loverboy doesn't know about our events from last night, huh?"

"He's not my lover." Brittany stated clearly, rolling her eyes. "And if he was, why do you even care?"

Santana shrugged once again, taking a drag. "I don't." She let the smoke glide from her mouth effortlessly.

"Good. Then I guess we're done here." Brittany mumbled, about to walk away from the Latina woman before she remembered something. "Seems to me like you were kinda jealous."

Santana arched an eyebrow, laughing quietly. "I don't get jealous."

"So it doesn't bother you that my lips might be on his body tonight?"

"Why would it?" The Latina responded, tilting her head aside and smirking slightly. Inside, she was slightly jealous, not that she'd ever admit it. Especially with the way the Blonde's lips were looking. So soft and kissable. But she didn't do that. It was way too intimate.

"Because you didn't give me the chance to return the favour. And you should have."

"You're saying you want to taste me?"

Brittany looked the girl up and down, swallowing thickly. "I did yesterday. But now, I just kinda feel sorry for you."

Santana's eyes widened slightly and she let her arm holding the cigar fall limp to the side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shrugging, Brittany pressed her lips together. "I can't imagine how sad it must feel to not want to kiss someone and all that nice stuff."

"You don't even know me."

"Exactly… and it seems like you don't want me to know you. So if you don't mind, I have to go."

Pulling her cigar abruptly to her mouth, she watched the Blonde walk away from her, mumbling quietly. "I bet he won't make you come the way I did."

Brittany stopped for a moment, looking over her shoulder before turning around. "He might do, he might not. But what matters is that he's actually interested in me as a person. You just see me as another girl who you throw away the next morning. You could have at least left your number if you're so interested in who I sleep with."

Santana bit her lower lip slightly. Brittany definitely did not seem like the type to argue back at her and take control and if it was definitely turning her on. "I don't like commitment."

Brittany's brow furrowed and she tilted her head aside, running her hands up and down her arms to stay warm. "Well, one night stands for the rest of your life won't make you happy."

Santana stepped slightly closer, letting her cigar fall to the ground before stepping on it. "So what will?"

"I don't know." Brittany shrugged, twisting her lips in thought. "Things like rainbows. And children. Knowing someday that you'll get to wake up to the person you love every morning. Things like that."

The Latina laughed, noticing how the Blonde shivered again. "You're something else, Brittany. Let's just say we see the world as something completely differently."

"You should see it my way." A warm smile pulled at Brittany's lips and she completely forgot about why she was mad earlier. "Though it would be interesting to see it your way too." She suggested.

The Blonde's smile was mesmerising and stirred an unfamiliar feeling within Santana's gut. It was something she was definitely not used to. "You wouldn't want to." She stated simply, rolling her eyes when she saw the Blonde shiver again. "Here." Taking off her jacket, she threw it over the woman's shoulders.

"I would." Brittany responded with confidence, offering the Latina a small smile of thanks when she began to warm up from the heat of her jacket. It smelled really good and memories from last night on the tanned woman's bedsheets seeped into her mind.

"I'm not good for you."

"Well.. cigars aren't good for you but people still smoke them." Brittany shrugged, admiring the Latina up close whilst she had the chance. "And sometimes, I eat raw cookie dough."

Santana couldn't help but smile softly at that, her heart fluttering a little in her chest. How could this woman compare cookie dough to cigars? She maintained her front though, the usual tough/nonchalant exterior that she'd grown used to, her smile fading after a few moments.

"I guess so."

Brittany nodded, looking behind her at the door to the side of the house. "Mike's been gone a while."

Ah, skinny Asian. "Worried he'll be with somebody else?"

"No." Brittany shrugged, speaking truthfully on the topic. She liked him a little, but the only time she could truly get along with him was when she was drinking with all of them together in a group. Tugging the jacket further around her, she remembered something from the night before. "Why don't you like to be kissed?"

Santana swallowed, looking away into the garden as she answered. "I don't like commitment, like I said. A kiss can… do a lot of damage."

"But… kisses are amazing. With the right person anyway." She said with a sad smile, glancing over at the Latina. "What are you so afraid of?"

Santana opened her mouth to answer but was cut off when she heard somebody close the door and step to the side of them. She sighed when she saw that it was Mike.

"Britt.." He started, looking between the two of them who were standing a lot closer than before. "Rachel said she's leaving."

Brittany couldn't help but sigh, lifting up from where she was leaning. "Okay, I'm coming." She looked at Santana, who looked disappointed that Brittany had to leave, which made the Blonde smile a little.

"What about your-" Brittany started, only to be cut off when Santana stood up and spoke.

"Keep it." She breathed out, offering her a small smile. "I'll see you around."

Brittany was about to speak, but the Latina was already walking away to go back inside. She would have followed her, asked her for her number, but something told her that she'd see her again.

"Who is that?"

"Her name is Santana." She smiled softly, tugging the jacket closer around her as they began to walk to the front of the house. Yep, she'd learnt a little bit about this mysterious woman. And she couldn't wait to find out a bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I know some people have been asking me to update as often as I can but I'm juggling a lot of things right now. I've just started Law school a few weeks ago and have a lot of commitments, but your reviews and comments keep me motivated to update this as often as possible, so I'll try to do so every week for you guys. ****J**** I hope you enjoy this chapter and see Santana and Brittany take a step forward to becoming the Brittana we know and love.**

A week had passed since Puck's party and Brittany was left with just Santana's leather jacket. She hadn't heard from her or seen her at all, with no clues as to where she was or what she was doing. Who was she kidding? She didn't even know the mysterious woman's last name. But what she did know was drawing her in to learn more, to know this woman who seemed like she didn't want to give anything away. It was exciting, that's for sure, but at the same time Brittany felt like she was losing her mind.

The night from the week before had rarely left her mind. On her way to work, during work, on the way back, her thoughts shifted to the beautiful Latina who'd begun to open up with her. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Mike had interrupted what she'd thought had been a moment for them.

"_A kiss can cause a lot of damage_."

Those words kept swimming through her mind and she inwardly cursed herself for overthinking the situation, but it was all she really had to go on for now. She felt like a detective cracking a case. It made her smile a little bit.

After finishing work and teaching her last dance class of the day, Brittany made her way back to her and Rachel's apartment, pushing open the door and kicking her shoes off. Before she could call out to see if her roommate was home, she was interrupted by a group of voices coming from the kitchen. She recognised Rachel's voice, obviously being the loudest, and a few others.

"Brittany!"

The small girl stepped out into the hallway, a cocktail glass in her hand and a sway in her step. Brittany suppressed a laugh and walked over to her, holding her upright.

"You've hit the cocktails already?" She chuckled, arching an eyebrow with an amused smile.

"Well, um..." She twisted her lips in thought before giggling hysterically. "Yes!" Trying to stand up straight, she almost tripped up, holding onto Brittany's arm before beginning to lead her (or trying to) into the kitchen.

Brittany followed her, making sure the girl didn't fall over and damage her face because gosh, she'd never hear the end of it if it happened. Walking into their kitchen she noticed a group of people, some of them she recognised from Rachel's acting school and some she didn't know. Looking over towards the other end of the room she saw Mike chatting with Finn, a red cup in his hands. Seeing him look her way, she offered him a small smile and helped Rachel stand up.

"You party harder than most of the people I know. You're lucky you're my best friend." Brittany smiled; making sure the girl was okay and placing the brunette's glass down on the table to ensure she didn't spill it.

"It's all about mingling Brittany. As Barbra once said..." She trailed off, ending her sentence when Finn came to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a kiss.

Brittany sighed with relief, taking the opportunity to get away whilst she could, pouring herself a small drink to help get her through the night. It wasn't that she needed alcohol to deal with things but in all honesty, some of Rachel's friends were the hardest people in the world to please. She cringed slightly as she saw two of them act out a scene in the middle of the kitchen, bursting out into an impromptu rendition of "Defying Gravity." Of course Rachel burst in, belting out the highest note and smiling widely when everyone began to clap.

"God knows how you deal with this on a weekly basis." A voice interrupted her from her side, bumping shoulders with her.

"Mike." She smiled a little, relieved that somebody who was somewhat normal was there too. "You're not going to join in too, are you?" She asked with a small laugh, glancing over at the group who were now humming together.

"Absolutely not." He chuckled, grimacing before taking a swig of his beer. "Besides, I'm more of a dancer."

"You are?" She responded, tilting her aside as she looked at him, genuinely interested. "I teach dance classes."

"Ah, that's cool." He nodded, leaning back more casually against the kitchen counter they were stood against. "I used to teach but it got kind of boring for me. I was dancing for the wrong reasons."

Brittany nodded along in understanding, sipping her drink slowly. "I understand. But that would never happen with me... I just love teaching so much. It really changes people's lives. Especially with children and teenagers who have nowhere else to go."

Mike watched her closely for a moment, his smile growing warmer. "That's beautiful, Britt."

Brittany shrugged nonchalantly, pulling her cup to her mouth once more. "It's the truth."

Mike hummed once, finishing his beer and placing it down on the counter before crossing his arms and looking around the room. His eyes shifted to Brittany and moved over her body before stopping at her shoulders. "Britt, isn't that Santana's jacket? The girl from the other night?"

Brittany looked back at him, furrowing her brows slightly before glancing down at the leather jacket that Santana had let her keep. She'd been wearing it throughout the week, hoping that if she at least saw Santana from a distance, the jacket could have been a starter for their conversation. She hadn't seen her though but at least it kept her warm and it smelled incredible. "Um, yeah. It is. Why?"

Mike shrugged, his arms crossing tighter over his chest as he looked away for a moment. "No reason. I just thought you would have given it back to her by now."

"Well, um…" She began, finishing her drink before continuing. "I would have, but I haven't seen her. Nor do I really know much about her yet."

Mike nodded slowly, clearing his throat. "Yet? You want to see more of her?"

Brittany's brow creased in thought as she looked over at him, trying to understand what he was getting at. "Well, yeah. Is that a problem for you or something?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea. She seems really sketchy to me, Britt. And if she cared, she'd at least try to see you. Which she hasn't."

Brittany couldn't help but feel slightly angry at that, though she didn't fully understand why.

"You don't even know her, Mike."

"And neither do you, Brittany." He stated clearly, turning to look at her properly and face on. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well you don't need to. I can take care of myself and I don't need you to do it for me." She paused for a minute, processing his words. He kind of had a point, she didn't really know Santana. "It's my business, not yours."

He looked back at her, swallowing thickly and nodding before speaking. "Okay. Fine."

Brittany nodded once, trying to clear the air of any awkwardness or bitterness because she really didn't like arguing with people. "Do you want another drink?" She asked him, offering him a small yet friendly smile.

He perked up slightly at that, offering her a grateful smile before following Brittany to get some drinks from where the rest of the group was stood.

.

The next day passed slowly for Brittany and though she started at midday, it felt like she'd been working since 9. Not that she didn't love her classes because she loved teaching more than anything, but the vigorous dancing was starting to take its toll on her body. Her muscles were sore and she was sure her feet were beginning to bruise after her last class of the day.

Watching the class leave and giving a few of them a high-five with a typical friendly "Have a good weekend" she decided to stay back for a while and stretch, hoping it would do her body some good. A few minutes into it, she began to stretch out her legs, where most of the pain was, her head bent down and her legs straight.

"Well.. that's not the worst sight in the world." A voice husked quietly from the door.

Brittany stood up immediately, glancing into the mirror briefly before turning around to face where the voice was coming from. There stood Santana, leaning back against the doorframe with a smug look on her face, her lips coated with the same colour of lipstick she had on the first time they'd met. Her raven hair flowed past her shoulders and she looked snug in a sweater and a pair of leggings. It was the most comfortable and casual that the Blonde had seen her so far.

"Hey…" Brittany breathed out with a small smile, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the way she looked. She didn't think her hair being tied up and a pair of yoga pants was her best look. "What are you doing here?"

Santana shrugged, looking around the empty dance studio before back at the Blonde who looked completely worn out. "Let's just say I was looking for something."

Brittany offered her a smile, picking up a small towel and wiping her forehead with it. "Your jacket, right?"

Santana reciprocated the smile, tilting her head aside as she watched the blonde closely. "Something like that. Did you just have a class?"

Brittany nodded, blushing slightly as she saw Santana's eyes focused on her, barely moving away. "Yeah…" She sighed quietly, leaning down to pack up her things into her bag.

"Is that why you're so exhausted? Because I didn't think one class could make you look so tired." Santana asked, her brow furrowed with concern as she began to walk towards the blonde. "What's going on?"

"Nothing I just.." She trailed off, her shoulders slumping slightly as she lifted her bag up from the floor. "Work is just really tiring me out. The studio isn't doing so well and there's only me and two others who teach now."

Nodding in understanding, the Latina stopped as she approached her. "Are you sleeping and eating properly?" She asked quietly, her eyes never leaving the Blonde as she reached out to take her bag from her, pulling it over her shoulder.

Brittany swallowed, looking away for a minute before meeting brown eyes again. "It's hard for me to sleep sometimes because my body finds it hard to relax." She frowned a little. "But I do eat. There's just not enough time to when you're teaching so many classes in one day."

Santana hummed quietly in response, moving her hand to take Brittany's forearm gently. "Put yourself first for a change. Your health is the most important thing for you to think about." She said, looking towards the door. "Lock up and I'll meet you outside, okay?"

Almost stunned into silence at Santana's sincerity and care, Brittany nodded meekly, so many questions running through her head but she couldn't get them out. "Okay."

Pleased, Santana let go of the Blonde's arm and pulled the bag more comfortably over her shoulder as she walked outside to her car. She waited patiently for Brittany, placing the bag in the backseat before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Came Brittany's voice a few minutes later as she slid into the passenger seat, tugging the seatbelt on.

"I'm going to drive you home after we get something to eat." Santana didn't bother to look over at the Blonde, simply holding her hand up in response when she heard the girl begin to protest. "No buts, Brittany."

Brittany sighed quietly in defeat, nodding slowly in response as she settled into the seat more comfortably. She would have been cold if it wasn't for the leather jacket tugged around her, keeping her warm the way it had been for the past week.

They drove in silence for about ten minutes, Brittany sending glances in Santana's direction every once in a while. When Santana stopped the car, Brittany looked out of the window, seeing that they'd pulled up at a burger bar. Right on cue, her stomach rumbled and she blushed slightly, looking over at the Latina next to her.

"Looks like I came right on time." She mumbled, climbing out of the car and closing the door behind her, Brittany doing the same shortly after. A few minutes later they were sat down in a booth, menus in both of their hands.

"Decided what you want yet?" Santana asked, not looking up as she focused on her menu.

Brittany bit down on her lower lip, looking over all of the options. "I think I'll just get a burger and fries. With a milkshake."

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at that, smiling to herself with amusement. "I had a feeling you'd get something like that. You just scream milkshake."

Brittany looked up from her menu, smiling shyly that Santana had been paying close attention to her. The Latina still wasn't looking at her, but Brittany was definitely looking at her. "What makes you think that?"

Looking up, Santana shrugged, twisting her lips in thought. "I don't know, you're kind of… Bubbly."

"Bubbly? You make me sound like a can of soda."

The Latina couldn't help but laugh, her dimple showing for the first time. "You know what I mean. You just seem happy. That kind of bubbly. Like a care free child."

Brittany was about to speak when a waiter coming over to them, asking for their orders, cut her off. Santana ordered for them though, deciding to order the exact same as Brittany.

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, she looked over at Santana. "A milkshake for you too? I picked you as a coffee girl."

Santana looked intrigued, resting her head in her hand as she watched Brittany closely, tilting her head aside with curiosity. "Why?"

"Well.." Brittany started, looking around in thought. "You're really dark and mysterious. And dark coffee is really strong, it wakes you up in a morning when you need it. When I met you I felt like I'd been woken up from a deep sleep. I don't know, you're just kind of.. powerful."

Watching the Blonde speak in silence, Santana's mouth fell open slightly and once again, she was stunned by the girl's words. "Wow." She laughed weakly, running a hand through her hair. "Well, I said that I should try living life the way you do. Maybe a milkshake will help me do that." She offer Brittany a small smile.

Brittany's grin grew wide at that and she looked to the side to see the waiter return with their food. After taking it with a grateful smile, she pulled out her purse to pay but was stopped when Santana pressed her hand over hers, sending tingles over her skin. "Let me." She breathed out, paying the waiter before Brittany could argue.

"You didn't have to do that." She said, looking up from her food to offer Santana a grateful smile.

"No, I didn't." Santana claimed, looking back at her. "But I wanted to. Now eat, I heard your stomach rumbling in the car."

Brittany nodded, reaching her hand over to the other side of the table to place it over Santana's gratefully, marvelled at how well their skin contrasted together. "Thank you for this." She retracted her hand shortly after and began to eat, humming softly as she did so.

Santana glanced down at where Brittany's hand had been, unable to say anything for a few short moments. She wasn't used to intimacy, that was for sure, but it stirred something inside her that made her begin to question why she'd ever want to be alone. "You're welcome." She whispered, following Brittany and eating her food.

After leaving their plates empty, Santana began to drink her milkshake, becoming easily distracted when she saw Brittany smile over at her.

"What?" She asked, placing it down once she'd taken a long sip.

"You just seem so laidback tonight. It's nice to see you when neither of us has been drinking."

"Oh." She nodded in understanding, laughing quietly. "Yeah, it's nice to see you. Plus, I wanted to know why you didn't reply to me."

Brittany furrowed her brow at that, twisting her lips in thought as she tried to understand what Santana was trying to say to her. "Reply to what?"

"Skinny Asian. I saw him and gave him my number to give to you." She looked at Brittany closely, confused as to why Brittany looked so lost. "I thought we could carry on where we left off."

Her mouth fell open slightly as she processed what she was being told. Mike had completely kept this from her, making out like Santana had no interest in her all along and that it was best for her to move on, when in fact she'd at least tried? "He… didn't give it to me."

"I was hanging out with Puck and Mike was there with that giant. I think his name is Finn? And I took him to the side and gave it to him."

"He seriously didn't give it to me, Santana."

"Because he's got the hots for you. It's a good thing I came by your workplace." Santana shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest with annoyance.

"How did you even find out where I work?" She asked with curiosity, still registering what Mike had done, even when he knew that Brittany was interested in her.

"Finn asked your buddy Rachel. And here I am." She offered Brittany a small smile, able to tell that Brittany was annoyed. And she didn't like it. "Though I'm still not too sure whether this is a good idea." Her voice was honest and she didn't take her eyes off of the girl in front of her.

"Why? I'm having a great time."

"I know… and so am I." She swallowed before continuing. "But I don't usually do this kind of thing. I'm not used to it."

"Well.." Brittany started, biting down on her lower lip as she watched Santana open up to her. "There must be a reason you came to see me. And I'm hoping it isn't your jacket."

Chuckling a little, Santana looked away, pressing her lips together before looking back. "Something was pushing me to find you. I can't really figure it out, but..."

Brittany reached out to take her hand, rubbing her thumb over the soft tanned skin underneath it to comfort her, not wanting to push the girl too far. "I know. I get it." She stayed silent, simply brushing her thumb in a slow pattern.

"I'm not a good person for you, Brittany. I'm… I can be poisonous." Her voice was quiet and shaky, but that raw honesty was still there.

"Hey, sh… It's okay. We can take things slowly." Her voice was soothing, or at least she hoped so.

Santana was about to say something but cut herself off, pulling her hand back gently and running tugging her coat further around her. "It's getting late… Come on, I'll drive you home."

Brittany pressed her lips together and stood up, making sure she had her purse in her pocket before stepping out of the booth. "Okay."

They walked outside together in a comfortable silence, climbing into Santana's car and driving off once Santana asked for directions to the Blonde's apartment.

"Thank you for everything tonight, Santana." Brittany said quietly with a yawn, her head leaning against the window as she let her eyes fall closed.

"You're welcome, Britt." Santana said softly in response, leaning her hand over to rest carefully on the Blonde's leg. The night had gone extremely well on her half and she hadn't even needed liquid courage for it. Maybe she was on the road to recovering her tortured heart.


End file.
